


Stupid Wrackspurts.

by anonymustotalus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU - Niall is Luna Lovegood's son and Harry is Neville Longbottom's son, and somehow they fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Wrackspurts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd, sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you like it, leave comments, kudos and everything :)x

I.

The first time they met they didn't quite like each other. They shared a compartment in the Hogwarts Express in their first year. It was them two and three other boys.

The curly haired one and the other three were talking while the blonde one just listened quietly.

"What are you reading?" The curly haired one asked the blonde.

"The Quibbler" he answered.

"There are people who actually buy that?" The boy joked, and the rest laughed.

"What's you're name?" Another boy asked.

"Niall" the blonde boy answered "Niall Lovegood"

"You're Luna Lovegood's son?" The curly asked.

"Yes, I am" Niall answered.

All of the boys laughed but he ignored them.

"I'm Harry, Harry Longbottom"

"Your father is Professor Longbottom?" One of the other boys asked.

"Yeah, he is" Harry said proudly.

Later that night, at the Start-of-Term Feast, the sorting hat decided to place Harry in Gryffindor and Niall in Ravenclaw

That year they did't talk to each other much more.

II.

In their second year they met again in the train to Hogwarts. Niall was looking directly at him, he had some weird glasses Harry recognized as Spectrespecs.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked.

"Wrackspurts" Niall answered softly. "Mom let me her Spectrespecs so I could see them. You have some of them in your head"

Harry thought that the boy was weird and that he would try not to be around him.

III.

He couldn't stay away from him, though. 

It was in their third year where Harry saw Niall sitting at the end of the stairs, he looked sad, which was weird because Niall was never sad.

"Hey" Harry said. Niall looked up. "Can I take a seat?" Niall simply nodded and Harry sat beside him. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, but he just felt the need.

"Are you okay?" Harry spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Niall said trying to smile.

They stayed in silence, Harry didn't know what to say.

"You look sad" He finally said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine" Niall said sweetly.

"But you're never sad, what happened?" Harry insisted.

"People say things about my mom, they call her Lunatic, and they laugh at me" Niall admitted "Mom told me it could happened, it happened to her, but she's stronger and smarter than me"

"I think you're really smart" Harry said without thinking, and Niall smiled sweetly at him. "You're mom is a great person, I don't know her but she was in the Dumbledore's Army with my dad, and she did a lot to save Hogwarts"

"Thank you, Harry" Niall replied holding Harry's hand.

Harry looked down at their hands a blushed.

IV.

In their fourth year Harry remembered Niall's birthday. It was exactly twelve days after the year had started.

When Niall entered his bedroom he saw a small box resting on his bed. He took it in his hands and opened it. There was a note, and it said 'Happy Birthday Niall, it's not too much but I hope you like it.' And once he finished reading this, something came floating from the box, Niall raised his hand and it slowly rested on his palm. It was a necklace featured a crest with a star, sparrows, an eagle and an owl and, in the middle, a heart. Niall kept reading 'The star symbolizes hope, the sparrows symbolizes companionships, the eagle and the owl are both a symbolic of protection, and the heart is a symbol of love.' Niall looked at the necklace and smiled.  
Later that day he went to find Harry, the necklace hanging proudly on his neck.

"Harry" Niall called.

Harry turned around and saw Niall, he looked at the necklace that was resting on his chest and smiled, then looked back to Niall.

"Hey" Harry said smiling wide.

"How did you put it in my bedroom?" Niall asked smiling too.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry joked and Niall rolled his eyes.

"The necklace, it was you, right?" Harry didn't answer he just looked down and blushed "How did you do it?"

"I'm a bit of an idiot and I couldn't answer correctly the riddle, so I had to wait until someone came and answered it correctly" Harry explained.

And without expecting it Niall was hugging him tightly, and before Harry realized what was going on he hugged him back.

"Thank you, Harry" Niall whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. And just like that Niall disappeared through the people leaving Harry there, stunned and confused, caressing where Niall had put his lips just a few seconds ago.

V.

In their fifth year Harry broke Niall's heart. 

Harry started dating some girl named Mandy Kwikspell. Niall acted like he didn't care, but he did. He knew he felt something for Harry, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was something, something special, because no one have ever treated him as good as Harry. But Harry didn't feel the same way about him, and it was fine, he supposed, it was fine as long as Harry was his friend, because they were friends, right?

But Harry stopped talking to Niall, and eveyrtime they saw each other in the Great Hall or the classes, Harry would look to the other side and ignore Niall.

And it hurt, it hurt like anything else in the world.

VI.

In their sixth year Harry realized that he didn't like seeing Niall talking to some Ravenclaw boy. His name was Walden Crookshanks, and Harry didn't like him, because he spent a lot of time with Niall, and he is the one who was supposed to spend a lot of time with Niall.

Yes, he had been ignoring Niall for a whole year, but he had a good reason… Well, he hadn't. That girl he was dating, Mandy, wanted Harry all by herself, let's say she was a bit possessive, and she wouldn't let him talk to Niall because she thought there was something between the two of them. It was ridiculous, there wasn't anything between them, why would anyone think that? 

But now Harry understood. There wasn't anything going on between them but he wished there was. 

Yeah, Niall was weird, and shy, and he barely talked to anyone, but Harry liked him, he liked every single thing about him, since the third year maybe, but he had realized just now.

So he broke up with Mandy. And later that same day, when he was sitting at the end of the stairs, a certain blonde boy approached to him and sat by his side.

"Hello" Niall said.

Harry looked at him.

"Hi" He replied smiling slightly.

"I've heard Mandy and you…"

"Yeah, we broke up" Harry finished.

"I'm sorry" Niall said sincerely and held Harry's hand.

Harry squeezed it tightly.

"I'm fine" Harry shrugged.

Niall moved closer to Harry and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry rested his head slightly on Niall's one. 

Yes, now he was more than fine.

VII.

In their seventh and last year, Harry was determined to tell Niall how he felt about him. He tried several times trough the whole year but he didn't succeed. 

There was only a week left until the end of the scholar year, and Harry needed to do it.

They were walking through the castle when Harry tried again.

"So are you seeing this boy, Walden?" Harry asked.

"Why are you interested in that?" Niall asked smiling, as always.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged "you spent a lot of time with him last year, and I've seen you with him a couple of times this year"

"Are you spying me, Harry Longbottom?" Niall enquired amused.

"No, I mean, I don't-" Harry answered nervously and Niall laughed.

"I don't care if you spy me" Niall stated holding Harry's hand, it had become an usual thing between them. "It means that you care about me"

"Yeah, I do care a lot about you, Niall" Harry said seriously, looking straight into Niall's eyes, but Niall just smiled and they kept walking.

It was the last day, and Harry hadn't told Niall anything yet. Everybody was packing and rushing everywhere, saying their goodbye's to everyone and Harry was looking for Niall when he found him sitting at the stairs watching everybody come and go.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing, just watching people?" Niall answered casually.

"I was looking for you" Harry said.

"Really? What do you want?" 

"Come with me" Harry said offering Niall his hand to get up, but once he got up he didn't let go of his hand.

Harry walked them to a quiet place in the castle, where they were alone.

"I need to tell you something Niall" Harry announced and Niall smiled and nodded for Harry to continue "This isn't easy to say, you know? We've known each other for seven years now, and that's a lot of time, and well, you know I really care about you and-"

"Harry" Niall stopped Harry's rambling "get to the point" He said chuckling.

"Okay," Harry sighed "what I'm trying to say Niall, is that I'm mad about you," Harry stopped for a moment to see Niall's reaction, and when he saw he didn't run away he continued "I'm in love with you, Niall. I've liked you since our third year but I just realized last year when a saw you with that Walden guy, I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand seeing you near him, because I wanted to be the only one to you. I want to be the only to you" Harry stared at Niall, waiting for him to say something or do something, but Niall just stared at him with that slight smile of him on his face. "Say something, please" Harry begged nervously.

Niall smiled widely and finally said, 

"You've always been the only one to me, Harry"

Harry smiled more wide than he ever has, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders and explosion of millions of pixies in his stomach.

And he hugged Niall, he hugged him tightly, and Niall hugged him back just as tightly, and they both hid their faces on the crook of each other's neck.

And then they pulled away, slowly, but they kept hugging each other close. Harry nuzzled Niall's nose with his own and they both closed their eyes, because it was so nice, everything was so nice in that moment.

And Harry finally did it, he closed the distance between pressing their lips together, kissing each other sweet and tenderly.

It was perfect, more than perfect. It was like everything in the world made sense now. But they needed to pull away, eventually. Harry rested his forehead on Niall's, staring at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

And they both laughed. 

And Harry thought, how in the world could he had ever thought about staying away from this boy -this beautiful boy who was standing there smiling at him, this perfect boy he loved and that unbelievably loved him back, the boy of his life- because of some stupid Wrackspurts?


End file.
